


Morning Rituals

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typical morning for Hermann & Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Rituals

Title: Morning Rituals  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [thorsies](http://thorsies.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: Typical morning for Hermann  & Newt.

 

Hermann wakes to find Newt draped over him like a human blanket. The smaller man is snoring softly and there's a string of drool running from Newt's mouth down to Hermann's throat. Hermann makes a face before attempting to wriggle out from underneath Newt. His efforts quickly prove to be futile, as usual, so he whispers Newt's name a few times. The only response he gets is a grunt.

Bringing his finger to his mouth, Hermann sucks on it for a moment and then sticks the damp digit in Newt's ear, wiggling it around. Newt's eyes pop open. He stares down at Hermann with a sleepy smile on his face. Newt yawns, kisses Hermann's forehead, and rolls to the side, freeing Hermann.

Hermann heads to the bathroom to take care of a call of nature. He sheds his pajamas before shuffling into the shower. The water is just the right temperature when Newt joins him. Newt is still half asleep and sags against the shower wall, letting the water wash over him. Hermann rolls his eyes, nudges Newt with his elbow, and passes him the soap.

Freshly clean, they dry one another off. With a wicked smile, Newt snaps Hermann in the ass with a towel. Hermann retaliates by snapping Newt in the stomach. This continues until both of them are laughing hysterically.

They take their various medications before getting dressed. Hermann sighs as the majority of the tattoos covering Newt's frame are covered up. He's one of only a few people who know just how much ink Newt really has. Newt makes a comment about how Hermann should only wear two layers of clothing for a change and gets several rude gestures in return.

Newt and Hermann head to the mess hall together, discussing their plans for the day.


End file.
